Terms
Ever wondered what those words mean on the cards? Whether it's consume, or figuring out the rules for each card, or the difference between untouchable and unstoppable, this list of terms will have the answers for you! Card Types *'Ability' : "When played it will go into your graveyard and resolve once both players have ended their turn." : : *'Artifact' : "Artifact cards stay in the support zone and have an effect on the game." : : *'Character' : "Characters can attack, defend, and use special abilities." : : *'Location' : "Location cards stay in the support zone and have an effect on the game. You can only control one location at a time." : : *'Mission' : "Mission cards stay in the support zone until they are completed, at which point they go to the graveyard." : : *'Unlimited' : "You may have any number of copies in your deck." : : *'Unique' :"If you have a Unique card in play, you cannot play another copy of the same card." :For Characters, Artifacts and Missions, Uniqueness is only checked when playing cards from your hand. If a card enters play some other way, Unique is ignored. :For Ability cards, Unique prevents playing an Ability if there is a copy of that Unique Ability in your Graveyard. :Unique only applies to copies of the exact same card. Accordingly a player can freely deploy both Kali, the Flaming Blade and Kali, The Purifier notwithstanding the fact she is the same person in Infinity Wars lore. : Keyword Abilities *'Bloodthirst X' : "Characters with Bloodthirst deal X extra damage and take X less damage when in combat with another character." : : *'Champion' : "This character is a champion. You may only have one Champion deployed at a time, if a new Champion is deployed it will replace your current one, and your previous Champion will return to hand." : : *'Charge' : "Characters with Charge are moved directly to the Assault Zone when played." : Charge is a passive ability that only triggers if the character is played from your hand. If the character is played from Command or enters play some other way, Charge has no effect. : : *'Consume X' : "When a character with Consume X kills another character, it gains +X/+X and heals for X." : : *'Exile X' : "If an exile card is discarded, it may be played at the start of the next turn for the Exile cost" : The card must be discarded from your hand into the graveyard, either by a card effect or because your hand has too many cards in it. : : *'Flame Strike X' : "When this character deals combat damage, its opponent becomes immolated." : Immolated characters receive X damage at the end of turn. : : *'Flying' : "Characters with Flying can only be blocked by other characters with Flying." : If a character with Flying is in the Assault Zone, the only characters that may defend against it are those with Flying or Reach. If there are no such defenders, the Flying character will deal damage directly to the opponent's fortress. : : *'Haste' : "Characters with Haste are not exhausted when they come into play." : If a character with Haste is deployed from your hand, the fact it is not exhausted means it can move to the Battlefield on the same turn. It can alternatively use any activated abilities it has on the turn it is deployed. : : * Infect : "If this card kills a character, that Character is raised as an undead Character under your control" : : *'Lives X' : "If this card would go to the graveyard from play, it doesn't die and loses 1 life instead." : : *'Multistrike X' :"Characters with Multistrike will attack multiple times each turn." :The number of attacks is equal to X. For example, Multistrike 2 allows 2 attacks. : : *'Opening' :"This card has Opening, it will start the game in play rather than in your deck." : : * Plunder X : "When a card with Plunder hits the fortress, you draw cards equal to the Plunder value." : : *'Preemptive' : "Cards with Preemptive resolve before every other card when they are played." : A player with initiative will have their preemptive effects resolve before the non-initiative player's preemptive effects. : : *'Reach' : "Characters with Reach can block Flying characters." : : *'Recruit' : "Recruit searches your deck for the first Character card of the correct requirements, and moves it to your Support Zone" : : *'Shield X' : "Whenever a character with shield would die to a non-damage ability while it has a shield charge, it loses a shield charge and lives instead. All shield charges return at the start of the turn." : : *'Unblockable' : "This Character cannot be blocked." : If a character with Unblockable attacks an opponent it ignores all the opponents defending cards, even those with Flying or Reach, and damages the fortress directly. : : *'Unstoppable' : "Whenever a character with Unstoppable destroys an opponent's character while attacking, it will attack again." : If a character with Unstoppable attacks and kills a blocking character in combat and survives, the Unstoppable character can attack again. This process continues until a blocker survives the attack, the Unstoppable character is killed in combat, or the Unstoppable character deals damage to an opponent's fortress. : : *'Untouchable' : "If an ability targets an Untouchable character, that ability will fail." : This character cannot be targeted by either player's cards. Untouchable characters can still be affected by cards that don't involve targeting characters (e.g. Mass Death). : Cards that "choose" cards without "targeting" them will ignore Untouchable. : : *'Vigilance' : "Characters with Vigilance are played directly to the Defense Zone." : Vigilance is a passive ability that only triggers if the character is played from your hand. If the character is played from Command or enters play some other way, Vigilance has no effect. : Card/Ability Terms *'Ascended' : A character with Ascended gains an additional trait when an objective is met. e.g. Gains flying after dealing damage to enemy fortress. : : *'Destroy' : When a card is destroyed, they are moved from play to the Graveyard. When a character is 'destroyed', it will result in a morale loss to it's controller equal to the morale cost of the card. Also see 'Die' or 'Kill'. : : *'Deploy/Deployed' : To have a character enter either the Support Zone, Assault Zone, or Defense Zone. Characters that are considered deployed, are in one of those three zones. : : *'Enrage X' : "Pay Y to enrage this character, giving it +X/+X. This ability can only be used once." : Some characters gain an additional ability from using enrage, which will be stated on the card. : : *'Exhaust' : When a character, location or artifact enters the Deployed Zone, the card is normally in an 'exhausted state'. When a card is exhausted, it cannot use abilities or be moved into the Battlefield. When a card is exhausted on the Battlefield, the card will move to the Support Zone. Exhaust ends at the start of your next turn unless the card states that the 'exhausted state' will last longer (e.g. 2 turns) : : *'Explode' : This action causes a card to sacrifice itself to produce an effect. Explode can also be the result of a trigger causing this effect. Explode is different from 'being destroyed', 'dying' or 'getting killed' as Explode does not cost morale. Also see 'Sacrifice'. : : *'Heal' : Increases the minimum health value of a character. A character can only be healed to their maximum health value. : A player's fortress can also be 'healed'; this is also referred to as "repairing a fortress" as the act involves fixing structural damage. A fortress can only be healed to its maximum value. : : *'Immolated' : Characters that are Immolated (usually by being attacked by a character with Flame Strike) will take X damage at the start of each turn until the character leaves play, where X was the value of the Flame Strike ability. : : *'Indestructible' : Cards that are Indestructible cannot take damage and are immune to effects that would kill (destroy) the card. An Indestructible character can still be returned to the controller's hand, removed from the game, killed by sacrifice effects or killed by reducing its max health to 0. : : *'Overcharge' : "When you Overcharge you choose a card in your hand and remove it from the game." : : *'Raise' : This is the mechanic of playing a character card from the Graveyard onto the Battlefield. Raised characters are moved to the Support Zone exhausted unless the card states otherwise. Exhaustion is removed at the start of each turn, so a raised character would only be exhausted for the initial Resolution phase. : : *'Remove' : A card that is removed will leave play. A card effect would have to specifically put the card back into the game for the card to return. A card that leaves play in this way does not lose its controller morale. : : *'Sacrifice' : A card is moved to the Graveyard when this effect is applied to it. This effect does not count as killing or destroying the card and ignores Indestructible. A card that is sacrificed does not lose its controller morale. : : *'Transform' : The card will remove itself from the game and be replaced with a modified card. All previous buffs or debuffs will be lost. : Game Terms *'Assault Zone' : The Zone in which your Characters attack the opponent's fortress at the end of each turn. : : *'Battlefield' : The Assault and Defense Zones. : : *'Command Zone' : The lower left of the combat screen where three character cards of various factions are located. More info in tutorials section. : : *'Defense Zone' : The Zone in which your Characters defend your fortress against the enemy's assault zone at the end of each turn. : : *'Deployed' : The Assault, Defense and Support Zones. : : *'Graveyard' : The zone in the bottom right of the screen where Characters end up after being destroyed/killed. Abilities are sent to the graveyard after being played. Locations and Artifacts are sent to the the graveyard if they are destroyed. Missions are sent to the graveyard when completed. : : *'In play' : Every card shown on screen. Includes the Assault, Defense and Support Zones as well as Command. : : *'Infinity Wars Time (IWT)' : The timezone used for the in-game clock. It is the same as UTC / GMT. *'Initiative' : The player who attacks first each turn and whose abilities are activated first. More info in the tutorials section. See Initiative for detailed information. : : *'Morale' : Another player statistic that is tracked alongside a player's fortress's Health. If it is reduced to zero (usually through killing characters of that player) then you can win. Usually target of defensive players. : : *'Purity' : A deck's purity is determined by its commanders. For example, a deck with 2 Flame Dawn commanders and 1 Sleepers of Avarrach commander has 2 Flame Dawn and 1 Sleepers of Avarrach purity. : To include a card in your deck, you must meet its purity requirements. More info in tutorials section. : : *'Rarity' : An indication of how likely it is to receive a card from a booster pack. From most to least common: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary. Rarity can be determined by looking at the bottom-left of a card. : : *'Resources' :Resources are used to play cards. :Each player starts the game with 1 resource on Turn 1 and receives an additional resource each turn until Turn 10 (where they reach a maximum of 10 resources). A player's maximum resources can be increased by certain cards or the Trading Post. :Any resources not used in a turn are wasted. : : *'Rift Run' : Draft mode. Available to players who are Level 7 or higher. : : *'Soulbound' : If a card is Soulbound it cannot be traded to other players. Cards given out for free (such as from leveling up or as log-in rewards) are Soulbound. Any cards purchased by either Infinity Points or Lightmare Points from the store or from a Rift Run are not Soulbound. : : *'Support Zone' : A Zone where most characters enter the deployed area. Cards in support do not participate in combat in the turn they are in support, though they may use certain abilities or impact combat indirectly. : : *'Trading Post' : Located at the bottom-right of the screen and identified with a set of scales. The Trading Post allows a player to spend Resources on various actions and is always available. : External link * Infinity Wars Comprehensive Rules and Mechanics Guide Category:Guides